Perseus Jackson, Savior of Jump City
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Percy is Nightwing? WHAT.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus, Savior of Jump City.

Authors Note: Okay so im a huge DC Comic fan and a huge Percabeth fan. I have decided to make a cross over where Percy is a Nightwing like Character but only him no batman or anyone else. Annabeth is a girl he saves. I mashed up a few stories so be warned.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters

Okay Annabeth, its alright, its only for a couple of blocks. Damn it. I knew I shouldve walked the other way. Okay I will introduce myself. Im Annabeth Chase. I just started a new job at a library in the sketchy part of town. And I am now just walking down the spookiest part of Jump City. Crime Alley. Awww man. Oh shit. A dark figure just stepped out of the shadows.

"Well well well, look who has walked into my alley... Hey boys come look at this!" The man said. 3 more guys came out from the shadow of the allet and into the street lamp light. Some whistled, a lot of them snickered.

"I-Im sorry I just want to get home, I dont want any trouble." I say in a small voice.

The leader comes forward and whispers, "All we want is your jewelry and your purse, maybe a little extra..." Oohhhh man I didnt like the sound of that.

"P-Please leave me alone." I squeak out. I start to run away, one of them grabs me by the neck and pushes me up against the wall, and rips my necklace off. I slap him hard on the face, he turns and says,

"Okay bitch now youve done it!" He raises his hand to hit me, I prepare for the impact and close my eyes- BAM- I fell to the floor except I didnt feel like I was hit anything. I hear rustling, grunting, and a lot of 'oofs'. When I finally opened my eyes, I see all of my attackers on the floor, either unconscious or moaning in pain, then I see a tall figure with two fighting sticks in his hand and his other hand my necklace. He steps into the light revealing a suit, forming tightly to his body, it was black except for a blue outline of a bird on his chest. A mask covers his eyes and his hair is messy and strewn everywhere. He holds out my necklace along with my purse.

"I believe these are yours ma'am" He says, not showing any emotion.

I take them quickly, Still looking at him, hes my savior. "T-Thank you, you saved my life!" He puts his fighting sticks on his back and presses a button on his suits forearm. A bike with black paint and blue outlines quickly appears out of nowhere. He gets on and revs the engine. "Wait!" I blurt out. Crap, what am I doing?! "Tell me your name, Please?" He turns around, looks me in the eye and says, "Nightwing" Then he puts on his helmet and speeds away.

All the way home I am thinking of the man who saved me. Nightwing? I cant believe it, I almost got mugged and all I can think about is him. The man who saved my life. Nightwing.

~ 'Nightwings' POV~

Hey, the names Percy Jackson, or Nightwing if you are a criminal coward. Im Jump City's protector. Im about about 5 years into my mission to rid Jump City of criminal activity. Im going over the events of tonight... I was almost done with my patrol route, when I heard a woman say, "P-Please leave me alone" I perch on top of the building adjacent to them. As soon as he raises his hand to strike her, I intervene. I take care of the guy that attacked her and then took care of the rest of the gang. I see her get up and hold out her purs,e and necklace to her. She is a pretty little thing, about the same age as me 23, with golden curls, and startling gray eyes. She stares in awe at me, then she takes her things and I start to head off, the I hear,

"Wait! Tell me your name, Please?" She says, I look back at her, she isnt afraid of me unlike so many others. It shocked me.

"Nightwing" I reply, with no emotion. I speed off and head back to the lair, I take off my suit and put it in the case. I look at the clock, 12:38. Hmm ill get some sleep, then maybe stop by the library in the morning. I need a good book.

~ Annabeths POV ~

Okay just clear your head, pretend like it never happened and get to work. I say to myself as I return the books to their proper shelves. But I just cant. I nedd to know who he really was and how he got like that. Anyway, I help a few kids by picking out good books for them and return more nbooks to their shelves, I really need to have a social life. I mean im 23 and still havent found someone yet, the one. No. No feeling sorry for yourself. Bad. Bad Annabeth. But I really wish I had some one who I could lean on if it got rough. Someone like him, someone that could protect me... Wait what? You are falling for Nightwing?! Thats when I notice a man, Obviously having a hard time finding a book, I go over to him and say, "Excuse me sir, May I help you?"

He stands up, revealing his height, the same as Nightwings, and his messy black hair, Also the same. I start to worry, what if hes stalking me? Then he speaks, still not looking up, "Yea I was wondering if you had anything on marine life?" He turns to look at me and his face paled, but he returned to normal shortly.

"Umm yea I-I think we do" I stutter. Damn it. He heard me stutter. I lead him over to our marine life section, he smiles at me,

"Thank you so much, miss?" Ohhhh man he wants to know my name... What should I DO?!

"Uh Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said, sort of confidently.

"Percy Jackson" He says, sticking out his hand. I shake it. "Would you like to go get coffee or something?"

Please say no part of me says,"Umm sure, on my break? It starts in about 10 min." Noooooo! I meant to say no!

"Okay, wanna meet back here?"

"Yea okay sure." I said quietly, as he walks off.

~ Percys POV~

"Yea okay sure." I hear her say before I walk off. Oh my god. She is the one I saved last night! And now I know her name, Annabeth Chase. Its a very pretty name. She is also really cute. Ten minutes later she meets me in the Marine life section and we got to the near by coffee shop. We order our drinks and we sit down, "So you work at the library?" I ask her.

"Yea. I just started yesterday. I get home late and I think I figured out the way NOT to get home," I hear her mutter the last part.

"Mmm thats a cool job, What got you interested" I asked, I was actually intrigued.

"Mmm I was always real smart I guess and I like organizing things, so I decided a librarian." She said, "What do you do?"

Crap, now she will think bad about me. "Im CEO of Wave Enterprises" Her mouth literally dropped.

"Then what are you doing in a neighborhood like this? " She asked flabbergasted.

"Im not a snobby stuck up rich 1%er. I care about the people of Jump City, I want to help people. I also live in this neighborhood." I explained.

"Oh, Im sorry if I seemed accusing, just from what I hear 1%ers here are pretty mean, like your father" I winced at the mention of my father, he was a cruel man, he wasnt very good at giving to people. He did a lot of mean things to this city, he died a little over a year ago. I inherited his belongings,

"I am not proud of what my father did. I try to undo the things he was done..." I started to feel ashamed. I guess she noticed and put her hand on mine.

"Hey its okay, im sorry." She apologized, I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Heh, sorry I just, got hurt last time I let someone in that close..." Yea, what happened with Barbara.

"I have something serious to ask you," She states saying, now fiddling with her hair.

"Yea?"

"What do you know about Nightwing?"

~ Annabeths POV~

Okay I feel really bad about bringing up Percys father. The Jackson name, is very notorious around this neighborhood. I just was wondering if his son was the same way. Now I had to ask him about Nightwing.

"What do you know about Nightwing?" I ask.

He looks pale then stutters, "W-Who?" Ok he knows something.

"You know, the tall dark man who wears a black spandex suit with a blue eagle or something on his chest? Wears a mask?" I ask eagerly.

"Well I have heard rumors, about this vigilante, but no one knows his name..." He starts out, "He told you?"

"Ummm yea, last night I didnt know which way to get home so I walked down Park Row, or as you locals call it, Crime Alley."

"Oh you got jumped and he saved you?" He asked intrigued.

"Ummm yea, how many times has he saved people?"

"Well his 'crusade' has been going on for 5 years I think? Anyway, it seems hes trying to get rid of crime in Jump City." He informs me. Hmmm he knlws a lot about Nightwing, hes also really sweet.

"Well thanks, listen, I dont mean to come out strong but I like you, as a friend, I just moved so I dont have much. Would you like to do this again sometime?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, of course, Here you want my number?" I nod as he scribbles down his number.

"Oh do you want mine?" I asked embarrassed that I didnt offer before.

"Okay. You are really nice Annabeth, and honest. I like that" He says. I look down at my watch and its 5 minutes over my break time!

"Oh Shit! I have to go! My breaks over! Bye!" I say as I hurry out the door leaving Percy sitting at our table. He is so sweet and not at all what I expected a 1%er to be like. Well I gotta get back to work...

Sweet my first paycheck came in! Okay so my living conditions are not really ideal, I live in a small apartment about 4 blocks away from Crime Alley. Great. Anyway I better head to the bank and deposit my first official paycheck!

~ Percys POV~

When I left the coffee shop I couldnt help wonder. Does Annabeth suspect im Nightwing? And if she does, why didnt she confront me about it? anyway, when I got back to the Birds Burrow (My lair and Base of Operations, shut up I wasnt thinking at the time) I cleaned my suit, Reloaded my wrist gauntlets, and recharged my Escrima Sticks (Look up Nightwing Escrima Stick for details). I was going through old police files when my police scanner came on,

"We have a Bank hold-up on the corner of 228th and 9th Avenue, requesting backup 99..." And thats all I needed to hear, I grabbed my motorcycle and sped out of the sewers (One of my many entrances). As I approached the scene I saw police cars gathered and formed a perimeter. I parked a couple blocks away and snuck up on the roof. I got through the air vent and looked down on the hostage situation, lets see thats 1, 2, 3, Annabeth, 5... Wait what!? Annabeth?! Oh no. What if she gets hurt? No shut up. Shes fine just take care of the goons. Okay 3 goons I can do this...

~ Annabeths POV~

"Hi yes I wound like to deposit a check please?" I ask politely.

"Account number?" The front lady asked.

"Okay its 33-"I was stopped short by a sudden burst of people through the doors, they were packing military size guns. Shit.

"Alright EVERYONE on the floor, this is gonna go nice and smooth, okay?" The ring leader said.

Oh god, My first bank deposit and there is a hold up. Just my luck. Man I hope I get outta this alive. Please oh please god- They fired around in the air.

"Okay who called the police?! Cause now they are surrounding the place!" He points the gun at a lady, "Was it you bitch? Hmm?"

"No! Oh god No! Please dont, oh plea-" Her pleas were stopped my a man jumping down from the air vent and attacked the assailant. Oh. My. God. Its Nightwing. I watched him take the whole floor except for one guy who was cornered my me. He picked me up and held the gun to my head,

"Okay, you are gonna step back and let me go alright? or this Bitch gets it!" He yells at Nightwing. I look at Nightwing, he looks at me I see the fear in his eye but only for a second. Then his gaze returns to the man with the gun, he slowly lowers his fighting sticks and then all of a sudden the armed man is srpcreaming in agony as on of Nightwings sticks flying torward him and slams into his face. Whoa. Major accuracy. Before I know it the police are busting though the room with their guns raised and handcuffing the assailants. When we go outside, I sit on the bumper of an ambulance while a paramedic takes my pulse. I look to a nearby alley way and see Nightwing, my twice now savior, watching me. I give him a look of gratitude. He gives me a nod, puts on his helmet and speeds away on his motorcycle.

Authors Note: Okay so how was it? Good? Bad? im not sure. Please leave reviews telling me whats good or whats bad, Thanks again!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus Jackson, Savior of Jump City, Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I dknt own DC Comics Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay guys, so do you want Annabeth to eventually become Percys partner? Please read and review.

Annabeths POV

Oh My God. Thats the second time Nightwing has rescued me! I wish I could speak with him. To tell him how much of an impact he had in my life. Well anyway, I need to take a break of Nightwing and focus on my day job. I cant take any days off yet, even if I was in a holdup. Im working on labeling the new books when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey there Annabeth. " I turn and see Percy Jackson standing there smiling. I smile

"Sorry about yesterday I had to get back to work."

Its alright plus, I heard about last night, the bank holdup? Are you okay? I was worried." He said concerned.

"Yea im fine, good thing Nightwing was there to intervene, being a hostage sucks." He laughs lightly.

"So, um do you have any plans tonight?" I ask nervously. He scratches his head,

"Ummm yea, I think so, so where dk you want to meet?"

"How about the cafe?"

"Yea okay, 8:00 sound good?"

"Yea sounds good! See you then!" He leaves and I sigh in relief. I didnt stutter near him! He just gives me that vibe. Any way I cant wait for tonight. I think I may be falling for Percy Jackson.

Percys POV

Man I was so worried when I saw Annabeth in the bank. I really need to let go of emotion when in the field. Anyway, I cant wait for my, date? Naw more like an outing. Well I like Annabeth, but I dont know if she likes me back. Plus with my line of work I dont think it would be best for me to get into a relationship. Anyway its almost eight and I need to get going. I wear the suit under my clothes just in case. I get to the cafe and see Annabeth sitting there. Cute little Annabeth, her long blonde curls and her beautiful gray eyes and, WAIT WHAT? Since when do I like her like that? I get inside and sit next to Annabeth. She smiles at me.

"You are late." She says jokingly.

"Well sorry im 1 minute after 8. Is that so bad?" I respond pretending to be hurt. She smiles, oh god shes beautiful. We sit there for a while and talk about her and why she moved to Jump City, why she has the job she does, etc. I was having a great time until my phone started buzzing I glance at it and see

'Robbery in progress'

I sigh, "Um sorry Annabeth, I just got a call from work, I gotta sign a few things, I gotta go."

"Okay Percy, it was nice talking to you. Can we do this again sometime?"

"Yea of cause Annabeth" Before I know it I kiss her on the cheek and hustle out of there. Oh god why did I do that? Now she thinks im a creeper! I look back and see Annabeth touching her cheek and smiling.

Okay the robbery was nothing just two dumb asses trying to steal some cash. Im on my way back to the lair, swinging across the buildings when suddenly my line snaps and I am tumbling down into the alley below. Then I black out.

Annabeth s POV

My cheek is stIll tingling since Percy kissed me. I loved it. I loved the feeling of his soft lips against my cheek. Maybe he likes me back? Well why else would he kiss me? Anyway, its starting to get late and I start to head back to my apartment. My lonely lonely apartment. I pass an alley when something catches my eye. I few knocked over trash cand and a blue bird symbol glowing in the night. Nightwing? I walk over and see him sprawled across the cement, unconscious but still breathing. He looks hurt, maybe not badly but still hurt. Luckily my apartment isnt far from here so I drag him along careful not to let anyone see. I get inside and lay him on my bed. He looked like he was in pain even tjough he was unconscious. I go to get hkm and ice pack when I hear a weak voice saying,

"Annabeth?"

Authors note: Okay people is this good or bad? im not sure. Keep on reviewin and readin!

booyah111oak2 signing off


End file.
